The number of features that are integrated into a single electronic device has been increasing in recent years. This has been particularly evident in the case of mobile radiotelephones, which offer many features over and above the ability to make telephone calls.
Increasing the number of features that are integrated into a single electronic device may result in the user interface for the device becoming more and more complex. This makes the user interface difficult to learn to use. For instance, a user may have to negotiate many different levels of a menu system before he can change a certain option or setting.